


50 вещей, которые не может Шерлок Холмс

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Lists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано в соавторстве с Relativity Casus</p><p>продолжение 50 вещей, которые может Джон Уотсон</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 вещей, которые не может Шерлок Холмс

01\. ШХ не может кататься на пингвинах  
02\. ШХ не может одновременно разбирать автомат, вынимать чеку и печатать смс  
03\. ШХ не может не скучать  
04\. ШХ не может попить водички и стать козликом  
05\. ШХ не может играть на скрипке носом  
06\. ШХ не может петь песни в душе  
07\. ШХ не может избавиться от одеялка  
08\. ШХ не может отрастить дверь в голове  
09\. ШХ не может поделиться мозгом с Андерсоном ( и пусть перестанет просить)  
10\. ШХ не может рыть траншеи  
11\. ШХ не может управлять вертолетом  
12\. ШХ не может замаскироваться под куст  
13\. ШХ не может пить бормотуху  
14\. ШХ не может пройти мимо витрины с шарфами  
15\. ШХ не может выглядеть как идиот  
16\. ШХ не может порадовать мамочку  
17\. ШХ не может молча сидеть в кино  
18\. ШХ не может хотеть есть  
19\. ШХ не может приютить черепашку  
20\. ШХ не может пройти мимо грамматических ошибок  
21\. ШХ не может пускать носом пузыри  
22\. ШХ не может зарыться в песок  
23\. ШХ не может без Джона приготовить чай  
24\. ШХ не может укусить себя за лоб  
25\. ШХ не может проглотить апельсин  
26\. ШХ не может ловить рыбу веником  
27\. ШХ не может не держать части тела в холодильнике  
28\. ШХ не может читать закрытую книгу дальше обложки, но может убедительно делать вид, что может  
29\. ШХ не может взломать блог Майкрофта  
30\. ШХ не может пользоваться кремом для загара  
31\. ШХ не может родиться карасём  
32\. ШХ не может скакать на трёх ногах  
33\. ШХ не может произнести правильную "р"  
34\. ШХ не может жить без телефона  
35\. ШХ не может приехать на рождество - извини, мам, в следующий раз  
36\. ШХ не может быть послушным мальчиком  
37\. ШХ не может больше ходить по караоке-барам  
38\. ШХ не может видеть розовых слоников  
39\. ШХ не может ответить на звонок *руки заняты*  
40\. ШХ не может знать чего он не может  
41\. ШХ не может угадывать поп-культурные отсылки  
42\. ШХ не может узнать в ДУ шпиона  
43\. ШХ не может плести паутину без спиц  
44\. ШХ не может не раздражать  
45\. ШХ не может раздражать  
46\. ШХ не может жить один  
47\. ШХ не может и не должен больше о таком волноваться  
48\. ШХ не может проигнорировать этот пост  
49\. ШХ не может больше это читать  
50\. ШХ не может найти пистолет ДУ

***  
*авторы ушли в туман вместе с пистолетом *


End file.
